


WIP

by LucyCamui1450



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Yohio - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyCamui1450/pseuds/LucyCamui1450
Summary: I can't really describe this.





	WIP

“Please sign here.” I picked up the pen and began to sign my name. I handed the pen to Gackt. He began to sign his name. “Thank you. I’ll be right back.” The lady left the room, leaving the door open. I looked down at my feet, bouncing my leg up and down. My eyes scanned the ceiling, then back down to the floor. I heard footsteps and turned slightly in the chair. I kept looking, blinking every once and awhile. I sighed, looking over at Gackt. “What? Is there something on my-” “Here they are!” I looked back over. I gasped with delight. “Gackt! They’re here! They’re finally here!” I leaped up out of my chair. I hugged Gackt super tight. He made a choking sound. “Can’t breathe!” “Sorry! I’m just too excited,” I loosened my grip. The lady walked over, handing me one of the babies, and handing Gackt the other. “What would you like to name them?” I replied, “I would like to name them Linnea and Chinami. I picked Linnea, and Gackt picked Chinami.” “I did what now?” “Never mind that, who’s going to be who?” I asked. “Well, they’re identical, right?” “Right.” I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. “Well, she has two freckles on her neck. She can be Chinami.” “And the one I’m holding can be Linnea.” “Ok.” I could hear the pen scribbling down the names. I smiled, lightly bouncing Chinami.


End file.
